Moments So Sweet
by teenagekicks4
Summary: Many moments between Finn and Rachel. Many from the episodes already aired , so a warning there may be spoilers. These snippets are told from Finn Hudson's point of view, and I have attempted to be as accurate as possible with characterisation.
1. The Beginning

1)The beginning

In the beginning, it was he who had chosen Glee club. He had announced it in front of the rest of the team, aloud. And now, that meant no going back. He had to follow through with his verbal promise. As in a contract he had "signed on the dotted line". Official.

Currently, he was stood in front of Mercedes, Kurt, Tina, Artie and the infamous Rachel Berry. When he saw Rachel's stern look, his stomach did some strange flip thing. At the time he couldn't recognise this feeling, fearing that he must have eaten something bad at lunch. Behind her stern look however, was a look of hope – this he recognised. It was as if he had already taken place as a leader. Stating to them his plan of action he had never felt like he had belonged to anything more than Glee.

He hadn't reckoned on the speed at which the other Glee clubbers would be back in the auditorium, prepared with costumes, dance moves and general all round enthusiasm. After an hour or so of practise they had found their feet, well he felt he could do with some practise with steps but they were in time and they sounded pretty good.

"Ok guys. Once more, then we will call it a day," as the others began their vocal intro he began to appreciate a mild smell in the air; apples. He loved apples. He chanced a glance to his left, not really knowing what he was looking for – a basket of apples perhaps. He then looked down to see the top of a head. This head belonged to Rachel Berry, and it took him a few moments to realise it was her who smelt so good. A small smile was curling on his lips; he really did love apples.

An increase in volume snapped his head back to its rightful place and he instinctively took a step forward and began to sing. This song meant so much to him. It reminded him of his relationship with his mother. Not only that, but it was beginning to gravitate an epic quality towards Glee club. As he danced and sung, he had never felt so alive, he felt himself singing as if no-one was watching and no one could question his ability. Rachel was smiling at him. She did that a lot when singing he noticed. It encouraged him. It made his heart feel light in his chest. He was beginning to become aware that his palms were becoming a bit sweaty. What was his body playing at? He hoped that Rachel would not notice.

He pulled her into one of many close moments he had with her during the song. She had appeared to have choreographed many of these "moments" into the dancing in this number. He wasn't complaining. For some reason, he enjoyed the closeness. She was smiling again. As if it were just them on stage together. The whole world seemed to stop.

But then she let go of his hand. His heart twinged. He continued singing with just as much fervour as before. He had to. He couldn't show himself faltering. Not in front of her. She was so professional. He really did like that about her.

With the last note he let his head drop. He couldn't hide his smile.


	2. Guilty Pleasure

2) A Guilty Pleasure

"Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa." He sung the note. Hoping to impress Rachel.

"And again," She smiled. His heart jumped. He still didn't know what that was.

"Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa," his stomach twinged. Hunger he thought. That's what it was.

"Can we stop please? Singing makes me kinda hungry," Again his stomach twinged. It had to be hunger.

Rachel invited him over to sit on the picnic blanket she had laid across the auditorium floor. He had thought this rather strange when he walked in. But he was beginning to realise that things with Rachel were often strange. After the "Push It," song they had done in assembly, he didn't think it could get any stranger. The amount of concentration it had taken to control himself during that routine was immense. Their bodies had been so close and he had loved every second. He had noticed her eyes that day. He had never really noticed before. Such a dark brown. Her pupils were very dilated when he had looked into her eyes that day, he didn't really know what that meant, but if it was in relation to the closeness, he was certain that she would have noticed his too.

This made him feel guilty. Why? His girlfriend had been there to meet him at the lockers soon after. Appauled at him. He knew he shouldn't have danced so close with another girl. But it didn't mean anything. Right? Quinn seemed to think the opposite. "Very inappropriate" she had shouted as people turned to stare in the corridors. HE felt a surge of anger. Why was she always so hostile to him? He wasn't allowed to do anything he wanted under Quinn's watch. He had very little freedom. He wanted to go against her. Just once. So he went along to the auditorium with Rachel so she could help his singing. He was grateful for this anyway – she was always trying to help him with things. This was the other thing he liked about Rachel. She was always thinking what was best for him.

She was talking to him, her voice was gently soothing. She never shouted like Quinn did. He was talking to her. He felt a little flustered at this:

"It touched something in me," he was trying to avoid her gaze, "Right here." He put his hand on his chest.

She reached over, and his heart felt as if it was about to explode out of his chest. She moved his hand. She seemed extremely calm. He could feel his heart thundering against his rib cage. And he was even more scared that she could feel it too.

"Its beating really hard." He stated, without thought of consequences to follow.

They held each others gaze, and he seemed to be drowning in her chocolate brown eyes, until she tore her face away and went to the picnic basket.

"Virgin Cosmos," She handed him a cup and he attempted a quirky remark, but cursed himself in his mind for sounding so stupid.

He sipped from the cup, letting the red liquid cool his insides which were on fire. After gulping he noticed something. Rachel had some Cosmo on her top lip. His mouth felt suddenly dry.

"You've got some Cosmo," he reached across, almost unable to control his own movements. He felt numb. He could no longer feel his heart beating. He could only feel Rachel's lips under his thumb as he wiped the liquid away. They were so soft. He felt a twinge in his crotch and went to lean back quickly.

She was looking at him. Her eyes were burning straight into his.

"You can kiss me if you want to,"

"I want to." He muttered. He wasn't even thinking. It was just him and Rachel. Alone. Thoughts of Quinn, Glee, football, his hunger were gone.

He leant forwards and wrapped his arm slowly around her petite waist. He was suddenly frightened he might crush her so was relieved when she lifted her leg slightly so he could fit neatly with her across the carpet. He leant down, aware that his heart was racing once more, his arms were shaking and …… their lips touched. Tingles began to spread through his lips and down his body. Her soft lips were smooth as she leaned in to deepen their kiss he pressed his lips to hers once more. But before he could begin to pull her closer he felt a twinge at his crotch, unable to control himself he broke the kiss. Biting his lip, he stood up. All these events in quick succession had made him feel, embarrassed, distort, then guilty. Rachel looked so hurt. Her eyes were brimming with tears.

"I have to go," He said, not wanting to at all. But he couldn't do this. Not here. He wasn't comfortable. School wasn't the best place for this kind of thing.

"Did I do something wrong?!" he could here the words catch in her throat and her mouth, of which he had only a few seconds before been kissing, droop. She looked wounded.

"No." He said, with as little hesitation as possible. "Just don't tell anyone about this ok?" and with that he left. As he walked away he heard a small sob, but couldn't face looking back. He couldn't deal with the fact that he had upset her so much. She must think so little of him right now. He walked briskly through the school rethinking the events which had just happened.

He got into his car. Closed the door. He couldn't believe what he had just done. Left her sat there alone. The thing that worried him most wasn't the fact he had just affectively cheated on his girlfriend. It was how Rachel had looked when he had left without so much as an explanation. His heart twinged. He brought his hands up to his lips. Rachel Berry had been the last person to touch these.


	3. Strike

Strike 

Why? And even when? His thoughts were all swirling together in his mind, no thought of time relative to events taking place now. He didn't even quite know how he had got here in the first place. He did, but it was through no moral thought in his mind. Purely selfish. It was like a fight in his brain. One Finn was shouting, screaming in fact that this was not right and that it was punishable with month's worth of guilt if he did so choose to do it. But the other Finn, the one that always seems more coherent in opinion, and much less risky. This Finn was stating in the most matter of fact manner that, he was going to be a father and he had to do best by his future son or daughter. And that was worth a month or so of risk.

But was it though? The battle raged as the brunette in front of him grinned widely up at him, making his heart start to pound. He couldn't quite believe that he had the guts in the first place to ask her bowling. Which she thought was a date. There was no doubt about that. Her face had lit up in some way as if her face was directly wired to the mains. He was sure that if there had been a black out right at that moment she would have been able to light the room sufficiently.

He had been surprised at the speed of which she had answered him; he had half hoped she would say no given his intentions. Told him she was "Far too busy with more important things that playing trivial, casual sports" or something to that affect. But she had in fact, jumped at the chance.

And now, here they were, stood in front of the bowling balls. Unfortunately Rachel did not look as happy as she had done earlier in the day.

"Am I really supposed to put my fingers in the holes?" She inquired, her face was contorted somewhat. Finn found it amusing. He had never seen her act like this before. He started to get a fluttering sensation around his naval and he figured, as he always did, that he was hungry.

He turned back round to Rachel she had picked up the ball, holding it in a very awkward way. He pulled at the ball gently in her hand, their fingers touching softly. Only briefly albeit but it sent a warm tingle down his arm. His attempt at holding back a smile failed miserably as he grinned at her as she nervously walked up to the bowling line.

Moving her arm with what seemed like as little effort as possible she glided the ball straight into the gutter. Finn had to fight back a girlish giggle. He coaxed her through each shot. He tried not to be so confident, but it was hard for him not to try and impress her.

"You're really good at this Finn!" She exclaimed, becoming more and more cheerful as the shots continued. She caught his eye, and smiled that wonderful Rachel Berry smile.

The evening continued with them eating pizza, and Finn completely forgetting why he had ask Rachel bowling in the first place. As she spoke he found himself talking without quite knowing what he was saying, until he found himself utter words which were so truthful it hurt.  
"I like you." He realised his mistake. His huge mistake. Why had he even said that?! Why was he here?! Using her like this. The realisation made him jump to his feet.

"You still have one more ball," he said sheepishly, and Rachel, looking a little forlorn took the ball in her small hands. Finn stood behind her, unable to control his urge to touch her he layed his hand gently on her shoulders as she took her shot. CRASH. All ten. Strike. He felt a fluttering feeling in his stomach and he found himself grinning with pride, having taught Rachel Berry something. He had little time to register before she had flung her arms around his neck into a rather intimate hug. Her small frame was draped around his neck clinging on as if everything depended on this moment. She moved away slightly looking up into his eyes. He knew that look. But before he could move away, Rachel caught his lips with her own and his hands fumbled around her petite waist. A thousand thoughts swam into Finns mind. A good percentage of them telling him how awesome it felt to have Rachel kissing him. But he pulled away. He was going to be a father. And without hesitation he said:

"Come back to Glee." He didn't even state it as a question. He knew Rachel's answer. She nodded smiling. She flung her arms around him once more. He suddenly wished she wasn't there. The guilt bubbling inside him made him feel ashamed. No matter which way he saw it, what he had done had hurt someone. That someone was the person who he found himself thinking about more and more each day. The guilt for his child and the mother of that child. The guilt for what he had just done to Rachel.

But he also knew something else. He was beginning to have feelings for Rachel Berry. 

(EPISODE 14/15 SPOILERS)

I know full well that this story is late coming. Given that the second half of the first series has already started. The first two episodes (I haven't seen Power of Madonna yet but I know exactly what happens.) For one Finn made such a mistake. So, I plan on (forgive me!) skipping the end of "series 1" and straight into Hell-O and Power of Madonna Finn POV moments. 'Cus lets face it. Rachel and Finn should be together. They make a very sweet couple, and there is no doubt that when Finn gets over himself and admits to himself how he feels he will be chivalrous and find out what that idiot Jesse is hiding….. well, here's hoping.  
Supporting Jesse/Rachel is like Hermione/Draco. It ain't going to happen…. At least…. I really hope it doesn't last.

Aaaaaaaaaaaanyway, when Power of Madonna comes out here and I know the details and more moments, I'll get to work again.  
Hope you liked this one. I was angry writing the ending given what I have found out about Finn and…… someone, so hope it came across ok.


End file.
